En Silence, juste pOur tOi
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: Hermione se réfugie, l'espace d'un instant, par besoin, dans une mélancolique et étrange solitude. Mais il fallait que l'improbable l'en sorte subitement... OS


**bOnjOur à tOus,**

_**bOn, ce OS était dans mOn recueil mais supprimant celui-ci, je le repOste ici. Merci quand même à tous ceux qui m'avait laissé une petite review. Je suis désolé mais le fait est que je ne continuerais pas à écrire d'autres OS... puisqu'après Souvenirs d'une Amnésique (pour ceux qui lisent...!), je me retirerais :) !**_

**Bref' navré pour ce petit bavardage.**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**.oOo.**

« _**La Liberté s'allume dans les Ténèbres**_ »

**-Nicolas Berdiaev-**

**.oOo.**

Le froid environnant commence à se faire sentir au fur et à mesure que le soleil décline, pourtant, je ne bouge pas. Le vent s'engouffre doucement dans ma tignasse indomptée, et indomptable depuis tant d'années, me faisant frissonner. Je ressers un peu plus mon écharpe aux couleurs rouge et or que j'aime tant.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis là, appuyée contre cette barrière, faisant face à cette étrange maison délabrée que l'on nomme La Cabane Hurlante. L'envie de partir ayant décidé de ne pas se montrer, je ne bouge pas, laissant les souvenirs tournés en boucle dans sa tête, comme un film dont la fin se fait attendre. Les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues n'ont pas le temps d'arriver sur mon menton que déjà le froid les glace à leur place, avant d'être remplacées pas de nouvelles petites gouttes amères.

Cette solitude étrange, j'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je me retrouve seule pendant quelques heures. J'ai donc profité de cette journée à Pré-au-Lard pour m'éclipser silencieusement, alors qu'Harry et Ron bavardaient en se dirigeant vers Honeydukes. Ils doivent certainement se demander où je suis mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de les voir… pas envie qu'ils me voient dans cet état… Ce fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas craqué, que je n'ai pas pleuré… que je me montre forte… Alors il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils voient que je ne tiens plus, que je suis à deux doigts de rendre les armes, de tout abandonner…

Et oui, moi, Hermione Granger, Miss je-sais-tout par excellence, Gryffondor téméraire et courageuse, au tempérament bien trempé, j'aimerais que l'on m'oublie et que l'on me laisse partir… sans rien dire… partir loin de tout… loin de l'horreur de la Guerre qui déchire depuis trop longtemps la communauté sorcière, entachant également la vie de simples moldus… Mais je dois rester forte_**.**_ Je n'ai pas le choix. Harry a besoin de moi, de mon soutien, de mes connaissances, de mon amour… L'amour d'une sœur pour un frère.

Une nouvelle brise, plus fraîche que les précédentes, me fait frissonner de plus belle. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas vu que la nuit était tombée, couvrant le ciel de son splendide manteau étoilé. Le dîner a certainement commencé, et la préfête en chef que je suis risque de gros ennuis pour ne pas être rentrée à l'heure du couvre feu… Tant pis, j'avais tellement besoin de ces heures de solitude, en tête-à-tête avec moi-même… J'avais besoin de réfléchir… Au Passé. Au Présent. Mais surtout, au Futur… Futur dont je n'ai, malheureusement, plus aucun point de vue optimiste… J'ai peur. Réellement peur de ce qui va se passer. La plupart du temps, j'essaie de ne pas y songer, mais dès qu'une petite pensée, aussi minuscule soit-elle, effleure l'idée d'avenir, je me retrouve tétanisée…

Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément pendant de longues minutes et parvient enfin à me ressaisir. Mais alors que je fais demi-tour et que je m'apprête à prendre le chemin du retour, un craquement, non loin de moi, m'immobilise. Je ne fais plus un geste, tous mes sens sont en éveil, je sens que mon cœur bat furieusement contre ma poitrine. J'ai la sensation que l'éternité s'écoule, lorsqu'un nouveau bruit, beaucoup plus proche, se fait de nouveau entendre. J'agrippe violement ma baguette, si fort que je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer lentement mais surement dans ma chair. Un nouveau bruit sourd retentit et je me retourne précipitamment, baguette levée, prête à lancer n'importe quel sort. Mais le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me pétrifie sur place.

Devant moi, Drago Malefoy vient de tomber lourdement sur l'herbe et, malgré le peu de lumière présente, je peux voir qu'il est blessé, et pas qu'un peu… Je m'approche doucement, de peur de le brusquer. Il lève subitement ses yeux vers moi. Un léger cri d'inquiétude ne peut s'empêcher de s'échapper de ma gorge. Son visage, jusqu'alors d'une beauté froide et envoûtante, est désormais dévasté par les coups. Son œil est noir et gonflé, quant à sa lèvre supérieure, ensanglantée, elle semble avoir doublée de volume. Et dans ces yeux… je peux lire une certaine détresse.

Il murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, alors je me précipite vers lui, bien qu'une part de moi aimerait le laisser là, et je prend délicatement son visage entre mes mains. J'approche mon oreille et je peux enfin distinguer les quelques mots qu'il prononce avec grande difficulté. Mots que jamais je n'aurais cru un jour entendre sortir de la bouche du grand Drago Malefoy.

-_Je t'en prie… Aide-moi…_

Je crois qu'un jour, ma bonté me perdra. Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas le temps de plaisanter intérieurement.

Je me relève et, avec une délicatesse dont je suis la première étonnée, je l'aide à se redresser pour le remettre complètement debout. Je passe son bras autour de mes épaules, et, malgré son poids bien plus important que le mien, je le soutiens du mieux possible et prends le chemin du château.

A plusieurs reprises, je le sens sur le point de défaillir, alors je lui parle. G_entiment_. Tout cela me paraît complètement irréel, mais je préfère mettre de côté mes sentiments de haine envers le Serpentard. Il a besoin d'aide et je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas venir au secours d'une personne en danger.

J'ai l'impression que le trajet dure une éternité et que le chemin joue avec mes nerfs en paraissant s'étirer à l'infini… Enfin, je pose un pied sur la première marche menant à la porte d'entrée. Je soupire de soulagement. On est bientôt arrivé. Cependant ma joie est de courte durée et je déchante rapidement. Malefoy se fait de plus en plus faible et, à chaque pas, je le sens s'affaisser un peu plus. Il nous reste à peine une dizaine de marches quand il s'écroule complètement. Je le secoue, toujours en douceur, et l'ordonne de rester avec moi, de me regarder… Il rouvre les yeux au prix d'un immense effort et ce que je peux y lire me bouleverse. Son regard est un mélange explosif de tristesse, de joie, de crainte, d'espérance, d'amertume et, si mon cœur ne me trompe pas… _un soupçon d'amour_. Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je verrais une telle fusion de sentiments dans les yeux d'acier de Drago Malefoy, je crois que j'aurais probablement fait enfermer la personne dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou bien je l'aurais poussé du haut de la tour d'astronomie, _au choix_… Mais là, je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, si c'est encore possible. La panique m'envahit.

-Drago ? Drago ?! Réponds-moi !

_Trop tard_… Il a les yeux clos et je sens sa respiration décroître doucement. Je respire un bon coup et une fois calmée, je me relève et monte à toute vitesse les dernières marches qui me séparent de l'entrée.

Le contraste avec l'extérieur est incroyable. Dans les couloirs lumineux de Poudlard, seul la chaleur et le bien-être règnent en maître absolu. Dehors, la nuit semblait si oppressante, ici… tout est si calme, si doux… si léger.

Cependant je n'oublie pas Malefoy et ma peur de le voir succomber à ses blessures. J'accélère le pas, finit même par courir rapidement, sans faire attention à mon souffle qui s'épuise. Précipitamment, j'ouvre les portes de la Grande Salle et, sans prêter attention, ni au silence soudain, vite remplacé par des murmures, ni aux regards inquiets qu'ont braqué mes amis sur moi, je m'élance vers Dumbledore.

Le vieux directeur me regarde arriver, sans chercher à cacher son étonnement et sa curiosité. Je monte sur l'estrade où se tient la table des professeurs et parle de façon à ce que seul lui, et, sans pouvoir faire autrement, les professeurs Macgonagall et Rogue, m'entendent.

-Professeur… _Malefoy,_ il…

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il a compris.

Il se lève, demande aux professeurs de potions et de métamorphose d'envoyer les élèves se coucher, et sans plus de formalités, me suis hors de la Grande Salle. A peine sommes-nous sortis que j'entends un brouhaha d'incompréhension s'élever derrière nous. Mais nous nous éloignons et le silence nous entoure de nouveau.

Plus nous nous rapprochons, plus je sens un étau se resserrer autour de mon cœur. Je me surprends même à prier, Merlin, Jésus, Marie et tous les dieux de l'Olympe, pour que Malefoy soit encore en vie.

En haut des marches de l'entrée, je m'arrête. Je ne peux pas faire un pas de plus. La peur de retrouver un corps inerte, sans la moindre parcelle de vie, me tétanise complètement, et un nœud sans queue ni tête se forme dans mon ventre.

Je regarde Dumbledore, la mine sombre et une étrange inquiétude dans le regard, s'approcher du Serpentard. A peine quelques secondes après, il sort sa baguette, la pointe sur Malefoy et le fait léviter. Je les observe passer, sans rien dire. En fait, je me maudis intérieurement et me traite de tous les noms possibles. Comment ais-je pu oublier mon état de sorcière dans un moment pareil ?!...

Le cœur lourd, je pars à la suite du directeur.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, il m'ordonne d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, je m'exécute sans perdre de temps. Quand je réapparais avec, à ma suite, l'infirmière, Dumbledore a installé Malefoy sur un lit. Sans attendre, Pomfresh se rue sur son nouveau patient afin de l'examiner.

Je fixe cet ange blond, déchu, qui semble pour l'instant s'être brûlé les ailes. Je ne parviens pas à retenir une larme qui coule lentement le long de ma joue. Il paraît si faible… si fragile… sans vie…

Dumbledore s'est approché de moi mais je ne le remarque que lorsqu'il me demande si ça va. Je lève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux.

-_Pourquoi ?..._

Alors il m'explique.

Il m'explique que depuis un peu plus d'un an, Drago Malefoy fait, _dans le plus grand secret_, parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour être plus précis, il m'explique qu'il est agent double, que c'est lui qui l'a choisi, _qu'il le voulait_… Au fil des mois, il a commencé à faire des missions de plus en plus périlleuses… Il a même accepté la Marque des Ténèbres pour ne pas se dévoiler.

J'écoute attentivement tout ce que m'annonce le vieil homme mais lorsqu'il s'arrête, je dois me retenir à un lit pour ne pas vaciller.

_Si j'avais su_… En fait, je crois bien que si j'avais su, avant de le voir dans cet état, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Mme Pomfresh revient vers nous et dit quelques mots qui font rebattre mon cœur, relâchant la pression qui pesait sur mon estomac. Il va s'en sortir.

-Puis-je rester auprès de lui… juste cette nuit ?

Elle me regarde étonnée. Il sourit et acquiesce.

Lentement, je me dirige vers le Serpentard endormi. Les potions et pommades administrés font déjà leur effet. Son visage reprend des couleurs, et retrouve déjà sa beauté intouchable.

Je m'assois au bord du lit, retire une mèche collée contre son œil clos, puis, poussée par la curiosité, je relève la manche de son bras droit. Pour la première fois, je ne suis pas horrifiée à la vue de ce tatouage, de ce crâne humain dont un serpent sort de sa gueule. Je dois même avouer que Voldemort a un certain goût… sauf que je me sens mal quant à la signification de ce signe, mais surtout… quant au fait que Drago porte désormais cette marque pour le restant de ces jours. Avec une grande douceur, je la caresse, en dessine les contours… Au bout de longues minutes, j'emprisonne son avant-bras dans ma main et, trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que ce soit, je me laisse happer par les bras de Morphée.

C'est une douce et étrange sensation qui me fait rouvrir les yeux. Je mets quelques secondes pour me souvenir où je suis et soudain, je rends compte de ce qui s'est passé durant mon sommeil. Drago et moi avons bougé, de telle sorte que je me retrouve désormais encerclée par ses bras et je suis collée contre son torse. Réalisant la douteuse position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, je tente délicatement de me dégager lorsque je le sens resserrer son emprise.

-_Reste encore un peu… S'il te plaît_…

Je lève la tête. Il a toujours les yeux clos mais son visage exprime clairement le désir de me garder encore un peu contre lui. Alors je me tais et me recolle contre ce torse si agréable. Nous ne disons rien pendant un long moment et en jetant un coup d'œil à une des fenêtres, je m'aperçois qu'il fait encore nuit. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort lorsque les paroles de Dumbledore me reviennent en tête.

Je dois savoir…

-Pourquoi Drago ?

Je le sens et l'entend soupirer. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sais qu'il a compris ce que je lui demande.

Il ne répond pas. J'attends patiemment.

-_Pour toi…_

Mon cœur manque un battement, une fois de plus. Il l'a senti et me serre un peu plus contre lui, comme si c'était… vital.

-Je ne l'explique pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas exactement comment s'est arrivé, mais un jour… j'ai compris… j'ai compris que je tenais à toi beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru… Cependant, je savais bien comment toi, tu me voyais, et j'étais conscient que je n'aurais jamais la chance de t'avoir pour moi. Alors j'ai voulu, d'une certaine manière, contribuer à t'accorder le bonheur que tu mérite… et pour cela, il fallait que j'aide à faire cesser cette Guerre. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la décision de devenir espion pour le compte de l'Ordre…

Il s'arrête un instant. J'en profite pour me mettre face à lui et planter mon regard dans le sien. A nouveau, je suis troublée par ce que j'y vois.

Il hésite, et reprend.

-Mais hier… mon père a découvert toute la vérité. Après de longues tortures, j'ai réussi à m'échapper… Il fallait que je vienne prévenir Dumbledore que d'ici la fin de la semaine… Tu-sais-qui va attaquer…

Cette fois, il s'arrête pour de bon et détourne le regard.

Je lève la main, caresse doucement sa joue. Sa peau est froide mais si douce. Je l'oblige à me regarder de nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il a peur. Pas pour lui… Il a peur pour moi.

Alors, sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe, j'approche mes lèvres et lui donne un baiser. Léger au début, il se fait de plus en plus passionné dès lors qu'il y répond. A bout de souffle, nos visages se séparent et je pose mon front contre le sien, me perdant dans ce regard gris autrefois si glacial et aujourd'hui tellement pleins de sentiments.

Je me rends subitement compte, que j'ai besoin de ce regard… besoin de ces lèvres… besoin de lui tout simplement…

-Tu sais… tu pourrais m'avoir, rien que pour toi, et pour la vie…

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire comme je n'en ai jamais vu sur son visage qui s'illumine d'un coup.

-Mais… j'y mets une condition…

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-Je t'interdis de mourir lors de la Bataille Finale !

-Fais en de même…

Et de nouveau il prend possession de mes lèvres et je sens mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine.

**L'amour**… _C'est décidément quelque chose que l'on ne commande pas !_

* * *

**Et voilà, **

**petit OS tout simple avec un peu de tendresse.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


End file.
